Love Crosses Limits
by PRETTyGiRLCHEERyBROODy3
Summary: Haley James is a successful pop star. But what happens when she meets Nathan Scott a cocky stuck up rich boy who just so happens top be her new boss? Sparks fly, Fights breakout. More INSIDE. NALEY with alot of BRUCAS.
1. Haley James & Crew

**This is my new story. Love Crosses Limits. It's a Naley and Brucas story of course. But mainly Naley with alot of Brucas.**

**Haley James is a successful pop star who ahs it all. A fabulous mager and publicist. Two supportive best friends. And a gorgeous guy vying for her affections. But what happens when haley is the face for the new Compny _Dream_ by Karen Scott? She meets her two sons and hits it off with one of them and then the other one all they do is argue? Join Haley on a wild Journey throghu Love, fame, friendships, and heartbreaks.**

**RATED T- FOR STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE.**

* * *

"Okay so I totally heard that Beyonce's going to be there tonight. Maya told Hannah who told me and I was like no way! She better bring Jay because if she doesn't I'm going to kill her. I mean it's so totally obvious that those two are dating...Oh yeah! I know what you mean I hate that stupid little slut Paris Hilton. I mean what the hell does she do anyways? Make sex tapes and dance on tables? I think we we'll live without her. Thank you very much...Oh yeah... Well I'm going to have to reschedule that appointment...Nah she should be fine without it...Okay...I swear to bob...Ummm we can do it on Wednesday if you like? No because she has that opened...So Wednesday at ten?" Brooke Davis babbled on to one of her celebrity friends. Causing her best friend who had to listen to this whole conversation to roll her eyes.

"Brooke! No! I have that appointment with Karen Scott. Remember?" Haley James asked as she looked up from the seat of her couch where she was sitting at watching t.v.

"Excuse me Gwen." Brooke said into the phone with a slight laugh. She then put her hand over the phone and looked at Haley confused. "Why the hell do you need to see Karen Scott?" Brooke asked giving Haley an annoyed looked. Haley knew not to bother her during one of her business calls.

"The shoot. Remember she wants me to be the new face of her company _Dream_?" Haley asked as she looked at Brooke with a dense look causing Brooke to roll her eyes.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Brooke said as she remembered making the appointment for Haley a week ago. "Gwen? Are you still there...Great! Listen how about we do brunch on Sunday? ..Yeah about twelve o'clock and you can bring Kingston...Okay..Yeah..Well I'll talk to you later. Bye girly." Brooke said as she hung up the phone and looked over at her best friend.

Haley James was the America's _sweetheart_ as people claimed her to be. She sold million's of albums and had four top billboard chart hits. She started out in the business when she was sixteen and by the age of eighteen she had already sold over 5 million copies of her debut album _Haley James._ And at the age of twenty one right now she had already sold 2 million copies of her new album _Baley: The Past and The present_ Haley James grew up in a small town called Castle Hill, Michigan. She grew up with five sisters and six brothers and was the youngest. Overcoming her weird stance at the age of fifteen when her best friend discovered how well she could sing. After that everything took off and Haley James was a household name within the span of two years.

Brooke Davis was Haley's manager, publicist and at the end of the day her best friend. Broke had been with Haley though her rough journey through Hollywood. From drugs to partying Brooke was there through it all. The two girls met at the age of two and had been insuperable ever since. Brooke grew up with an older brother who was three years older than her. She and Haley had practically been raised as sisters though because Brooke's parents were never home so she spent most of her time with Haley. At ten age of nine their third best friend Peyton Sawyer joined their group and all three girls were attached at the hip. Brooke was the first one to find out about Haley's beautiful voice and immediately became her manager. She sent out demo tapes all over and then finally _Jive Records_ agreed to sign the young singer. Brooke had been there the whole way.

"So you're hanging out with Gwen this weekend?" Haley asked Brooke as she sat up on the couch and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Yeah. I haven't seen Kingston in almost two months and you know how much I'm like in love with that little boy. Plus she wants to talk to about you possibly doing a shoot for her clothes for her _Harijuku line._" Brooke answered with a small nod. As she sat down at the counter.

"Why me? I'm not even Japanese." Haley asked as she grabbed water out of the fridge and uncapped it.

"It doesn't matter Hales. It's just a photo shoot it's not going to kill you." Brooke said with a sigh as she ran her hand through her chocolate brown locks. Before another word could be said the front door to the two girls New York Penthouse slammed shut. Both girls awaited the presence of the person only to find out it was Peyton Sawyer when she walked in and plopped down next o Brooke with a loud sigh.

"Hey Peyton!" Haley greeted with a smile as she took a sip of her water.

"Well if it isn't the assistant to the assistant." Brooke said with a teasing tone in her voice as she smiled at the fake blonde.

"Go Brooke yourself." Peyton retorted as she sent a glare towards Brooke.

"Okay girls! Stop it!" Haley said breaking up a potential argument in the works. Peyton and Brooke could never get along for more than two minutes.

"Bitch is being a Peyton today." Brooke sang as she grabbed Haley's water out of her hand and drank it. Earning a glare from the young pop star.

"Jake broke up with me." Peyton said miserably as she stared at the granite counter top.

"Why?" Haley asked as she looked at Peyton shocked.

"Nikki's back." Peyton said simply with a slight shrug but she didn't look up at her two best friends'.

"Oh so the prodigal mother returns." Brooke said amused as she sat back in her chair. Peyton rolled her eyes and gave Brooke the finger.

"Brooke did you not just hear what Peyton said Nikki is back!" Haley almost yelled at her friend. Brooke hated Nikki so Haley didn't know why she was taking it so lightly. Haley expected Brooke to already be on her way to Jake's apartment to beat some sense into both Jake and Nikki.

"I heard her the first time. But what can I do?" Brooke asked with a shrug. She was tired of always helping Peyton and Jake out. It came to the point where it was to much to handle with them and then the stress with being Haley's manager. "You guys break up like every month because of Nikki." Brooke finished with a small sigh.

"Well you can talk to him for me Brooke. If he listen's to anybody that's you." Peyton said as she looked up at Brooke with hopeful eyes.

"Peyton do you know how many times I've talked to my brother about this whole Nikki situation? He doesn't listen to me Peyt and you know that. And plus I have to go meet up with Ricky so we can decide on Haley's attire for the Vanity Fair party Saturday night." Brooke said as she shook her head and got up.

"Ricky? When do we have to go meet him?" Haley asked alarmed. Brooke had never told her about meeting up with Ricky.

"Tomorrow at twelve. So you better have your ass up and ready because I am so not going to spend my morning running around for you." Brooke warned as she pointed a finger at Haley.

"But that's what your here for Brooke. You're my manager." Haley said as she went over and gave Brooke hug.

"Why am I your assistant again?" Brooke asked with a small smirk.

"Because you love my fantastic artistic ability and you believe in me. That and you love me." Haley said with a cheeky grin in Brooke's direction.

"You're forgetting the shoes Hales. The shoes." Brooke said as she tapped Haley's chin.

"Oh yeah! And the wonderful shoes that you get with the job." Haley said as she slapped her hand to her forehead as if she were dumb.

"That's a girl." Broke said as she brought Haley in for another hug. She looked over at Peyton who was looking at both of them with puppy dog eyes and brought her in for a hug as well.

"I love you guys."


	2. Nathan Scott & Family

"So, what you do last night?" Lucas Scott asked as he followed his brother into his office. Not even letting him get settled in before he bombarded him with questions.

"I stood home and watched the game. Better question: What did you do last night?" Nathan grunted as he sat down in his chair and started to file through papers.

"Well I went down to that new club _Oxygen_ and met this totally hot blonde. And I gave her a couple of drinks and then we ended up in the backseat of her car fucking. She was alright not the best fuck I've ever had but definitely not the worst." Lucas said thoughtfully as he sat across from his brothers.

Nathan Scott was the youngest son of CEO and Head of _Dream _a modeling and fashion agency that his mother Karen Scott opened up at the age of twenty. He was raised basically rich in a small New York apartment/penthouse and spent his summer in his mother's childhood home of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Nathan was a party boy when it came to it but lately he had stopped his foolish ways and devoted himself t work. Mainly since his fiancé Rachel Gatina came into his life. He had grown up in the lap of luxury with his older twin brother Lucas and the two were so alike but yet so different in so many ways. Many people called him New York's resident bad boy but if they had truly met Lucas they would so rename him. He started working for his mother at the age of seventeen and from there on out he helped build his mother's company from pretty big to huge. He and Lucas were co-presidents of the company. But Nathan took his job more seriously.

Lucas Scott was the oldest son of Karen Scott. He liked Nathan grew up in a New York penthouse apartment and he also spent his summers in Tree Hill. At a young age Lucas used to be the more serious of the two. Always brooding and reading. But then when he along with his brother joined his mother's company when they were both seventeen Lucas started his wild party ways. He wasn't a strong believer on relationships like his brother was and he had a different girl each night. The only thing Lucas truly cared for were his family. Karen, Nathan, and Keith Scott. While he acted like he didn't take his work seriously the truth was he did. He just didn't take is _as_ seriously as Nathan did. He believed in having fun every once in awhile and letting loose. Something his brother gave up a long time ago.

"And her name?" Nathan asked with an amused smirk on his face.

"Ummmmm…. Kaya or Kellie or something like that but that's not the point. Anyway we ended up at her house this morning and I made up some stupid excuse about how I was just running around the block to get coffee and I never came back." Lucas said as he leaned back in his chair. His signature smirk plastered on his face. Nathan rolled his eyes and looked back down at his papers. "So how's Packie? Tell me you dumped her ass." Lucas said as he remembered Nathan's fiancé that he couldn't stand.

"Rachel?" Nathan asked looking up at his brother confused.

"Yeah. Red devil. Are you still with her? Please tell me no. She's a certified whore. Even I wouldn't sleep with her." Lucas said as he pointed to himself.

"And once again why do you hate her? Is it because you didn't get her first?" Nathan asked with a sigh as he threw his papers down and looked up at his twin brother. He knew there was no way in hell he was going to get his work done if Lucas was talking his ear off.

"Hell no! I told you I wouldn't touch her if she was the last living thing on earth and the world depended on it. I just was hoping you saw what a slut she is. I mean all she does is fuck other men and take your money dude." Lucas said as he shook his head in disgust.

"She doesn't have sex with other dudes and she's doesn't use me for my money Lucas." Nathan told his brother with another annoyed sigh. He would never hear the end of Lucas' hatred for Rachel if he didn't do something about the two.

"Man, just say fuck? I don't know why it's so hard to say. If you can say sex you can say fuck." Lucas said with a laugh as soon as he brother's cheeks got red. He loved getting on Nathan's nerves.

"Who's fucking who?" Karen Scott asked as she walked into her son's office looking down at some important papers.

"Rachel. She's fucking everyone but Nathan." Lucas answered nonchalantly.

"LUCAS SCOTT! Do not talk about Rachel like that! She is a sweet girl and I think she is perfect for Nathan. And if she's not fucking him then that's her business not ours." Karen said giving Lucas a glare at first but eventually forgot about the whole thing with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah..Sweet my ant fanny." Lucas mumbled under his breath as he looked down at his shoes.

"What's up Mom?" Nathan asked rolling his eyes at Lucas before turning in his chair to look at his mom.

"Well I just got off the phone with Brooke and she-" Karen started as she threw her papers on Nathan's desk and raked her hand through her short brown hair.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Brooke Davis. You know Haley's James' manager. Yeah well I just got off the phone with her and she told me she sent the promos for Haley. She said to test the waters out and see if we actually wanted to use Haley before the meeting tomorrow. And I looked through the mail and I haven't gotten them. So I was wondering if any of you boys got them." Karen said almost all in one breath. She had to look at the promo shots to see if she really was exactly sure she wanted Haley James.

"Slow down Kar." Lucas chuckled as he rubbed his mother's back. Karen let out a small laugh and swatted her son's hand away.

"You mean these?" Nathan asked with a frown as he held up a manila envelope that was marked Brooke Davis.

"Oh thank you!" Karen cried as she snatched the photos from her son's hands. She opened the package hurriedly and smiled when she took the pictures out of the envelope. "Isn't she gorgeous?" Karen asked with a smile as she handed Lucas a picture and Nathan one as well.

"I'd fuck her." Lucas said with a shrug as he threw the picture on top of the desk.

"She's alright. I still don't see the big deal with her. I mean why couldn't we just use Jessica like I wanted?" Nathan asked as he quickly glanced at the picture. He was upset at his mother for not going with a better choice such as Jessica Alba. She just had to pick Haley James.

"Alright? Nathan dude! Do you not see this chick! She's like fuckin hot. I would love to have her in bed with me shit. DO you know how many things I could do to her!" Lucas said as he looked at his brother like he was crazy.

"Well to bad you aren't going to fuck her." Karen interjected as she sent her son a warning glare.

"What about her manager chick? Brooke? If she's hot can I fuck her?" Lucas asked as he gave his mother hopeful eyes.

"No. Because I know how you can be and if you do anything to set Brooke or Haley off. Or make either one of the uncomfortable I will cut your dick off. Plus, why not just fuck Rachel? I hear she's giving it out for free." Karen said with a small smirk. She felt bad for her comment but at the time it just seemed to good to pass up.

"MOM!" Nathan yelled loudly as he glared at his family who looked at him with innocence.

"Sorry, it was just to funny." Karen said with an apologetic shrug.

"And it's not that she's not hot. Because yeah she actually is. It's just she's a major diva/ Have you not read any of the stories they print about her? She's a cokehead. She's loves getting drunk. And she's been married and divorced three times to three different men. She's just a bad image for the company." Nathan said as he shook his head and pushed the pictures toward his mother.

"Half those stories aren't true. That's just things they make up. Plus, she's America's sweetheart and starting the fall campaign with her would be excellent. We would hit gold with her as the new face of our company!" Karen said as she raised her hands up in excitement.

"Whatever. I've already tried talking to you about this but you just won't listen. You have your mind set on this and I hope your happy when your company goes down hill." Nathan mumbled quietly as he looked down at the glass desk that he sat at. Sometimes he felt like he didn't have any power with the company.

"DAMN RIGHT! I have made up my mind. Haley James is the new face of _Dream _if everything goes well tomorrow and your just going to have to deal with it." Karen said pointing a finger in Nathan's face.

"Ooh Nathan's in trouble." Lucas sang with a smirk. Shutting up as soon as he saw the death glare Nathan sent him.

"Now be good my boys. I have a lunch date with your father and then maybe dessert." Karen said with a wink as she threw the envelope at Nathan and walked towards the door.

"Ewww…Mom." Nathan said shaking his head in disgust. His parents' getting it on was not something he wanted to imagine.

"Tell dad I said hi!" Lucas shouted after her. And then he looked at his brother. "Haley James is going to be good for this company. Mom has good judgment." Lucas reassured Nathan.


End file.
